Minecraft OC Adventure
by TheGhostlyProfessor
Summary: EIGHT MINECRAFT OCS GO ON AN AMAZING ADVENTURE TO FACE A CLICHE VILLIAN! Will they get along? Maybe! You'll just have to read and see! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I have decided to make a story about 6 OCs! If you want your OC to be in this story and PM me about them! Make sure to add what they look like, their personality, specialty, and bio! The only restrictions are that they can't be overpowered, can't be a god or anything like that, species, gender, only 1-2 specialties (eg. master swordsman, mage, archer).

Good example:

Name: IronSolace

Nickname: Ire, Solace, Soul

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Appearance: Wears a gray t-shirt with a dark brown coat with coal stains. Also wears goggles all the time. No one knows if her hair is actually black or just coal stains stuck in her hair.

Specialty: Great miner and has a special connection with skeletons

Bio: Grew up in a underground and lived there for most of her life until it was overrun with zombies. The only reason she escaped is because the skeletons protected her.

Bad example:

Name: Draco

Gender: Male

Species: Demi-god

Appearance: Looks really cool and wears all black with an emo cut. He has a cool scar on his face from fighting Herobrine and defeated him. All the girls love him.

Specialty: Controls all things cool and dark and can kill everything.

So come and PM me!-TheGhostlyProffesor


	2. FIVE OCS CHOSEN!

ALL RIGHT! FIVE OCS HAVE BEEN CHOSEN! ONLY ONE SPOTS LEFT! THE FOUR I HAVE CHOSEN ARE MY OWN, RAYDOESMINECRAFT'S, ELECTRIC'S, AND ASHWOODS FLAME!

Name: OMsRandomWriter  
Gender: female  
Race: Well... my skin is a transformer, but I am human.  
Appearance: silver femme with wings on back and hidden sword tattoes on arms. Electric blue eyes and a v shapped battle mask are the only things seen on her face and she has wheels on the sides of her feet, allowing her to race away when needed.  
Nicknames: Ms, Random, RW, OMRW (pronounced Om-row)  
Bio: OMRW grew up an orphan among villagers. When she turned of age, she wandered off and found her famiy's graves. She's on a quest of revenge against Herobrine, the one who murdered her family.  
Abilities: archery and looting

Name: Samantha "Sam" Winchester  
Gender: Female  
Species: Human  
Hair: mid length brown with gold highlights  
Eyes: green  
Outfit: red quarter-sleeved flannel jacket, blue jeans, short light brown boots  
Personality: quiet, book smart, clever, can be sarcastic if an opportunity arises, will do anything to do the right thing even if means changing over to the evil side  
Past: Sam was/is the heir of a large kingdom far from anywhere else. She had an older brother who abandoned her to keep her safe and continue his job as a Herobrine hunter. The brother, Darren, was supposedly murdered by a group of rogue baccas, but Sam believes that he is still alive. Ever since Darren's death, the king, Sam's father, abused her and mistreated her. Eventually she ran away to search for her brother using the secrets of her trade, although she knows that her father's guards are hot on the trail to bring her home.  
Likes: Darren, morality  
Dislikes: She conflicts her emotions from the Nether to the Aether because both sides have their disadvantages.  
Best weapon: an iron dagger engraved with the words Vivat Venántium: latin for "Long Live the Hunters", belonged to Darren  
Habits: tends to get hurt emotionally and physically often, sacrifices herself for friends, cannot be in a emotional relationship for a long time

:Name- Electric Elements, female  
Age- 17  
Appearance- long blue steampunk coat with gold trim, rainbow hair, gold goggles, black clothes with chains hanging from her waistband with hour glasses, black boots and gloves with gold trim. Neon green eyes, pail skin, short  
Species- Electric Sorceress  
Bio- a shy at first, normally nice girl who can be hell when provoked, and tends to be some responsible 50% of the time. Has a little dark side, but is generally able to lighten up the mood and loves to use her magic when she has the chance. A awkward person  
Likes- enderman, magic, dragons, potions, fandom, drawing, writing, Herobrine, weapons  
Dislikes- pointlessness, being wrong or overpowered, hate, blatherskites, girlyness, hugs, being called cute  
Abilities, tracked the dreamscape, brings pics to life, controlls electricity, best with swords potions an magic. RESFUSES to wear armour

Name: Epsilon "Mineistien" Omicron (Don't call him "Mineistien" to his face or he WILL slap you)  
Gender: Male  
Species: Human  
Hair: Short (4 cm long), very scruffy,  
Eyes: Brown  
Outfit: Lab coat that is a size too big, black dress shirt, black dress pants, goggles,  
Personality: reclusive, prefers company of his inventions to humans, paranoid, slightly crazed, ADHD, very intelligent, but he's extremely bad with interactions with other people  
Specialty: Scientist, anything he makes, he can fix, as long as it isn't blown up  
Past: Father was a scientist, but was killed in a mob attack on their village in which Epsilon's leg was badly injured, he realized that while he couldn't kill mobs with his leg as, but he could help others do so. Donning his father's lab coat, he began his life of science, for which he was ridiculed by others in his village of the same age. As time went on, his leg got better, but never fully healed, the teasing got worse until one stormy night, he simply packed up the stuff he needed, and left  
Likes: Blowing stuff up, his turtles, science  
Dislikes: humans, creepers, skeletons, zombies, emotions, ect  
Best weapon: Chainsword (one of his inventions)  
Anything Else: walks with a slight...

Name: IronSolace

Gender: Female

Appearance: Supposedly black hair, gray t-shirt, beige pants, green coat, never takes of her goggles-EVER, and has coal stains EVERYWHERE (clothes, skin, hair). Unnaturally pale skin. She also has a locket that she can't open.

Species: Unknown

Bio: Woke up underground at the age of 11 and couldn't remember anything. Ever since then she learned how to survive of the scarce and limited resources and defend herself against any type of mob. One day a huge horde of zombies came and she was forced to run away. The only reason she escaped is because a group of skeletons held off the zombies long enough for her to mine herself up to the surface. Because she had no memory of who she was before she was underground do everything on the surface is new to her. Even language is new to her. She has good stamina.

Specialties: Has a special bond with skeletons and is a great miner.

* * *

**P.S I thought Electric elements was a bit overpowered so she will unlock some of her abilities later in the fic just to make it fair. PM me if you have a problem.**


	3. THE LAST OC!

THE FINAL OC HAS BEEN CHOSEN! NOW, HERE SHE IS!

Name: RedHood  
Nickname: Red  
Gender: Female  
Species Human  
Appearance: Blonde hair that leaks out her hoodie, blue eyes, red hoodie, blue jeans, brown combat boots, quiver with arrows and a bow with Flame 1  
Speciality: Archer  
Bio: Grew up in a forest with her parents, one day parents were on mining trip and died, Red has been on her own since.

I really like this OC, she's not overpowered and seems fun to write about. :)

So...LET THE HUNGER GAMES BEGIN! ...Not actually...


	4. Prologue: Running

**Hey! It's TheGhostlyProfessor here with the first actual chapter! I don't know about you guys but I'm excited to write this. If you have any ideas for a sidequest on their adventure just PM me! So, without further ado, I give you the prologue!**

* * *

Running. It was all she focus on right now. Running and getting away from that father of hers. Actually, she didn't know if she could even call him that now. Before her brother Darren left his and her dad was a great man. But that was the past and she couldn't change it. No matter how much she wished she could change it, she couldn't.

She didn't know where she would go, or frankly _where_ she was going either. She just knew she had to get away and hide from her father's knights.

Now, you must be thinking, 'why would her father have knights? I mean, it's not like her father was a KING or anything...right? Well, anyone with have a brain (or anyone who read the bios) should know that her father was a King and the her brother was supposedly dead.

As she ran and ran through the rainy night some thoughts came to her. Thoughts like what would she do now that she had escaped her father? How would she make sure her father-no, the King, never found her? Where would she go? She only found an answer for two of those questions. She would go on a journey to find her brother, and then she could live with him and if he was actually dead (which she really hoped was not true), then she would just avenge him by killing the rogue baccas and Herobrine. She didn't know how she would kill Herobrine just yet, but she would figure it out. But until then, she would have to survive by herself. And besides, it's not like she could actually settle down in a house, then the King would find her in no time.

She stopped running for a minute to catch her breath and make sure no one was following her. After about a minute securing the area, she deemed this area safe and layed down on one a tree nearby.

Before she fell asleep one thought came to mind, 'look ou Herobrine, because me and my brother are gonna kick yo ass.'

* * *

**So, this is the first chapter. The next OC is coming in next chapter. So stay tuned! -TheGhostlyProfessor**


	5. Chapter 1: The Iron With Amnesia

**Hi! TheGhostlyProfessor is back! And with a new chapter as well! Also, it's fine Electric but thanks for letting me know! ;) Anyways, here's the chapter!**

* * *

It had started out like any other day, wake up, get up, search for whatever scraps of small edible scraps she could find, fend off from any mobs, smelt any ores she found, then mine a bit before going to sleep again to start that same cycle again.

It wasn't a nice life but it was her life and that was good enough for her. Besides, even if she did hate it what was she supposed to do? She just woke up here one day without any memory of who or what she was. All she had was her instincts and ability to learn from her mistakes. After all, without that she would be dead already.

Sadly, she never knew that the mobs would learn as well. And with the information they had, they attacked. 30 zombies all together was to much for her and would obviously kill her if she didn't run, so she did exactly that. Because she had lived here for basically her entire life, she had planned to lose the zombies in the cave tunnels but that had led to even more mobs seeing her and chasing after her.

Now that there were now over 50 mobs (suprisingly none of them skeletons) she knew she was dead but she would not go down without a fight, she would not let them have the feeling of victory without pain first, she would not-

And then she heard a hiss.

She turned around but it was too late. The creeper had already exploded knocking her to the ground, right in front of the mobs. She closed her eyes, ready to die but then she heard a voice.

"STOP!" the voice shouted.

She gasped as she turned around and saw a group of skeletons with bows ready to shoot. "Run m'lady, we will hold them off! Just mine to the surface!" the skeleton beckoning to her. She didn't know why the skeletons were helping her but she wasn't about to ignore his advice so she ran. She ran then started mining a staircase going up. She had no idea where she was going but she knew it was away from here. As she kept on mining she found a substance that was rare to her, a rarer substance than even diamonds. It was what she called 'dirt'.

When she broke it a blinding light came over her and nearly made her fall back. When she opened her eyes again she saw so many substances she had never seen before. She had found what the skeleton's called the 'surface'.


	6. Chapter 2: One Random Writer

**Hi! I am back with a new character and another OC! Also, I would just like to apoligise if the last chapter seemed a bit rushed. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

? POV: I woke up from my sleep only to be greeted by freezing cold rain pouring down on me. I knew it probably wasn't the best idea to do as soon as I escaped the King's clutches, but I was really tired and it had been the first great sleep I had in a long time.

As soon as I got up from the rain I heard a snap. Shoot! I had stayed here too long! Right now, twenty knights must be closing in on me! Then, they'll come and take me away then I'll have to be abused by the King again and-and-and-

Now I was hyperventilating. _GREAT. _JUST DAMN GREAT. Well, I guess this is the end of Samantha Winchester.

* * *

As Samantha or Sam as most people called her closed her eyes waiting for the knights to come and take her away but instead of that she heard something trip then shout "DAMN! S*#T! AAAAAAHHH!" and with that, what looked to be a transformer rolled right in front of her.

Samantha was confused by this but just decided to roll with it. "Um, hey... are you okay?" she question as the transformer groaned and slowly got up.

"Huh? OH YEEAAAAH! I'm fine!" The transformer said refrencing the kool-aid man. And quite randomly at that. "Uh, well I'm Sam." Samantha said careful not to mention her last name in case she knew about The Winchester Royales. "Nice to meetcha! My name's OMSRandomWriter but you can just call me Random!" Random said quite cheerfully. 'Well that explains the kool-aid thing' Samantha thought to herself.

For a while they just sort of stared at each other for a while until Random decided to shout "I HAS A QUESTION FOR YOU!" this slightly startled Samantha but she quickly got over it. "Erm...what?" Samantha said with slight uneasiness.

Random's once joyful expression quickly turned into a very serious one "I'm on a quest to find and terminate Herobrine. Are you in, or are you out, or are you a spy for Herobrine. Because if you are, I'm gonna have to kill ya." she stated.

Samantha was a bit startled by this. She had only ran away for a _day_ and _this_ had happened. Well, there was only one reasonable answer if you were asked if you wanted to join a crazy person to try to defeat a god that has been known to kill thousands-no-_millions_ of minecrafters each and every year ever since he escaped his prison in the Nether and that answer was-"yes. I'll help you defeat Herobrine."

* * *

**Hello peoples! Do you like the chapter? I'm not quite sure if I nailed Random's randomness but I thought I did pretty well. Anyways, see ya next chapter! - TheGhostlyProfessor**


	7. Chapter 3: Gadgets and Gizmos Galore

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter! I sorta want to get to the actual plot of this fic so I'm introducing two new OCs in this chapter. Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated lately! I was busy with school n' stuff. Also, Iron wanted me to send this message to you Epsilon. Iron: HOW DARE YOU HATE SKELETONS I WILL KILL YOUUUU! CVENVEHYGFGYUUVFSBIUFW-Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Electric was a traveller, all she really wanted to do was have great adventures, explore new places, and journey to faraway lands so when she found an odd looking house you could guess what her reaction was.

"I need to see what's in there!" she cheered as she swiftly ran through the entrance (who the owner so foolishly forgot to lock the door).

When she got in there she saw a whole new world of weird. There were many weird inventions in here, in fact, it was basically gizmos and gadgets galore. All she could really do was gape at all the robots and machines there were, she even found a PhD in robotics!

She was awed at everything she saw here. Whoever lived here had probably dedicated his/her life to science. She didn't really care that much for robotics even though she was an Electricity Wizard but this was pretty impressive!

While she was admiring all the machinery she didn't seem to notice that someone else had walked in the room and was staring awkwardly at her.

The other person in the room was a boy, the boy was about two years younger than Electric but he was definitely smarter than her. Now before you PM me about it,no. Electric was not stupid, in fact, she was one of the smartest kids in her village. But the boy was smarter, he had a friggin' PhD for Notch's sake! Anyways, the boy's name was Epsilon.

Epsilon had lived in this house all of his life, only going outside to buy materials from a village nearby or to kill some mobs outside his house.

Epsilon just stood there for a while waiting for Electric to notice him but when she never did, Epsilon decided to do something. "Hey!" he shouted "what're you doing here?!"

Electric's POV:

"Hey! What're you doing here?!" Someone shouted.

Startled by someone else's voice in a place I thought was abandoned, I jumped back and accidentally hit something. Causing it to fall. Luckily, I caught it and it looked to be a PhD in robotics with the name Epsilon Mineistein Omicron. Taking a hunch I was guessing the guy who lived here (and shouted at me) was Epsilon.

"Uhhh, hello?" He said, grabbing my attention. This guy, or Epsilon, had brown eyes and hair and wore black dress pants and a black shirt. He also wore a lab coat about a size too big and was carrying a bag with a bunch of inventions. Yep, this was definitely the guy with the PhD in robotics.

"Erm, hi" I said. He just looked at me awkwardly for a while until he said "why are you in my house?" he questioned. " Well, I just saw it and decided to explore. It seemed like an interesting place, why do you have a bag with you? Are you leaving?" I gasped " Are you leaving your home to go on an adventure?! If you are, join me!" I shouted, taking him off guard.

Epsilon's POV:

Ugh, whoever this girl was, she seemed like someone who would be responsible for something 50% of the time. Seeing as she was nicer than anyone at the village, I decided to tell her the truth "yes, I am leaving this place." I said truthfully to the girl wearing the long blue steampunk coat with a gold trim. Hearing this, her grin got even larger and sort of creepy. "YES! WILL YOU JOIN ME ON MY QUEST TO ADVENTURE OUR FAIR LAND OF MINECRAFTIA?!" Before I could even answer she grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me out of my house relatively quick and kept on doing so even as we got outside.

She kept on dragging me until the house and village I grew up in was just a small dot in the distance. Perhaps it was best to leave, there were too many memories back there anyways...

* * *

**Hello! Did you think I was dead? Ohohoho! That's silly! I'm already dead! Still not following? The****_Ghostly_****Professor? Anyways, enough with the bad puns! Here's a new chapter! Redhood, you're next! :D -TheGhostlyProfessor**


End file.
